1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising device, and more particularly to an exercising device that can be used to exercise the muscles of a user's arms, waist and abdomen simultaneously, thereby greatly increasing the versatility of the exercising device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional exercising device has a complicated construction with a large volume, so that it occupies larger space and cannot be stored and transported easily and conveniently. In addition, the conventional exercising machine cannot be used conveniently due to its larger bulk. Further, the conventional exercising device has a single function to exercise the muscles of the user's arms, chest, waist or abdomen only, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional exercising device.